Level/Stat System
Within Lucidstuck the dreamers progress with an essence of RPG elements from various types of video games. This system is implemented to give the Observers control over progression and preparation for various obstacles ahead, as they may not survive if left to their own devices. The dreamers gain Conjurations and ally with their Realm Attendants, who level up. When they level up, they become stronger, offering more capabilities to the dreamers. Level system Conjurations created by the dreamers as well as Realm attendants are able to level up. To level up, they need to gather and absorb souls. Once enough are absorbed, they grow stronger, and gain abilities at certain milestone levels. Monsters on the other hand, level up as well. However they do not require souls to level up, they grow stronger with time. Which means, the longer the story progresses, the more likely it is to run into powerful foes. When a Conjuration or Realm attendant absorbs an exquisite soul, they can level up multiple times based on the quality of the soul. This is the most effective way to level up in the story. For each level, the souls needed to ascend to the next level increase by 1. For instance, it takes 1 soul to go from level 1 to level 2, but 2 souls to go from level 2 to 3. Thus, the total souls needed for each level increase quadratically. Stat system Stats are numeric gauges of the capabilities of the dreamers, allies and enemies. The numbers are arbitrary, meaning they shouldn't be over examined. The figures show a varying estimate of the power of a friend or enemy. *'Strength' - This stat displays the physical power of an entity. The higher the strength, the higher the damage, and the more likely an entity can kill another without incorporating damage values (Instant/Sudden death) *'Intelligence' - This stat displays the mental capacity of an entity. The higher the intelligence, the more capable an entity can create and utilize tactics and strategies to gain the upper hand, and vice-versa for low intelligence (Falling into traps, predictable, etc) An enemy with great intelligence can evade defeat for a very long time. *'Dexterity' - This stat displays the agility or evasiveness of an entity. The higher the dexterity, the less likely the entity will be struck with an attack or be stricken with a debilitating blow. An entity with great dexterity can be extremely difficult to hit and can attack in quick succession a many number of times. *'Vitality' - This stat displays the physical endurance of an entity. The higher the vitality, the less likely the entity will be killed in battle or due to instant/sudden death. An entity with an enormous amount of vitality or HP(Health/Hit points) Can outlast many enemies in battle and can defeat others even if they have low strength, dexterity, and intelligence. Note: ''Vitality of the dreamers are determined by taking their Conjuration and Realm Attendant's Vitality, and then doubling them. (e.g.: Conjuration vitality = 20, Dreamer vitality = 40. Conjuration vitality = 30, Realm Attendant vitality = 30, Dreamer vitality = 120(60 + 60)).'' When a companion levels up, they gain stat points. The stat points are allocated based on the disposition of the companion. All companions gain +5 vitality when they grow a level and +4 for their catered stat and +3 for the remaining two stats. Below is a list of companions and their catered stats for reference. Companion catered stat By Strength * Bambino - Strength * Hermes - Strength * Azriel - Strength * Piper - Strength By Intelligence *Reggie - Intelligence * DT - Intelligence * Kalem - Intelligence By Dexterity *Ira - Dexterity *Raziel - Dexterity *Tinkerskull - Dexterity Category:Concepts